The long road that has to be traveled
by firestone8
Summary: Prue had a baby, but after Prue's death the baby gets adopted by the remaining charmed ones. When the baby reaches 16 she enters a marimba class with a friend and finds out she has something in common wth the teachers.Please R/R. Also Kidnappings
1. Adopting Kristen

It has been 10 years since Prue had her baby, was killed by Shaz, and Roger left the family. After Prue was killed Piper wanted to adopt Kristen. So she went through the courts and was granted custody of Kristen. They found out at an early age that Kristen had powers that had to do with the mind. She could enter people's dreams, make them do what she wanted, and she could feel the feeling of those around her.   
  
So during her toddler years Kristen would go into the minds of her teachers and make them do what they wanted. Piper had to constantly go into the principal's office to bail her out. As she grew older she tried to use her powers in her mom and aunts. When she was ten years old she finally was able to talk to them through the mind and sometimes to be devious enter their dreams at night. Well she didn't get caught until one night she entered Piper's dream when Piper was having a naughty dream about herself and Leo.   
  
Well during the dream she entered the room when they were making love and Pipe noticed her. That morning they had punished her and told her to not go into people's private dreams. They then looked in the book for ways to block her from going into her dreams unless it was urgent. They found something and ended up blocking her from that and from her controlling them through the mind. In middle school sometimes she would get into the minds if her teachers before a big test to know what to study for, but every time she did it Piper knew. To test the theory out Phoebe hit Piper on the shoulder pretty hard that it left a bruise. When Piper screamed out in pain, Kristen also did when they lifted up Kristen's shirt it ad the bruise in the same spot as Piper's was. 


	2. School, Marimba Class, and FUN!

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are not mine, they are owned by Spelling. I own Amy, Randy, Mackenzie, and Kristen. So don't sue me. The first two chapters might be boring, but hang with me I need to tell you the background info on how Kristen met Amy and Randy and how she was adopted.   
  
A/N: And thanks to my friend you will be able to read without getting lost. Tho she doesn't read the charmed stories, she mostly read Harry Potter stories she was nice enough to help me on this…But if you will like you can read her stories, her pin name is DeathEatherHP.  
  
Kristen walked into her Chemistry class on Monday. She immediately saw her friend, Mackenzie, in their usual spot and they said their hellos. Kristen then asked what Mack was doing tonight, saying it in her nickname that she gave her. Then Mack said she was going to a marimba class tonight and had a concert on Saturday.   
"What is a marimba?" Asks Kristen. "It is like a xylophone except for it is wooden and it has resonators at the bottom to bring out the sound. My teachers, Amy and Randy, went to Zimbabwe in Africa to learn songs to teach their students back here. I take classes once a week with 12 other people and learn 3 new songs to perform at the end of 14 weeks. So you, Kristen, should come Saturday and see if she likes it."   
So that Saturday Kristen met Mack at the Kutandara Center in Lafayette. At 6:00 they started their potluck where Mack introduced Kristen to all her friends in the class. Mack tried to find Amy and Randy to introduce her, but they were busy running around preparing things. Finally at seven the concert officially started.  
  
"Welcome for those of you who don't know me, my name is Amy and this is my devious partner in crime and husband, Randy. Anyway welcome to the Kutandara Center where we teach Marimba lessons. The first 5 groups are the beginner kids groups. Then we will have the adult beginner and then immediate followed by the advance and then our own concert groups. So let the concert begin."   
  
As everyone was finding a seat the first group got ready to play. So like everyone else Mack and Kristen found a table and sat down with some of Mack's friends and listened to all the groups play. For the concert, Mack was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, and a tye-dyed bandana that the whole class agreed to wear. So when it was her class's turn to perform, Mack was nervous. As she walked to the front and found her spot on the lead marimba, she sighed. She looked around at the crowd and her eyes met with Kristen. Kristen could see she was nervous, but when she met eyes with Mack, she willed strength into her. "Come on you have done this in class for the last 14 weeks, this is nothing new except in front of a 100 people, and a lot of people you have never seen before but still." As if reading her thoughts Mack suddenly laughed and then mouthed thanks that help's a lot sarcastically. Then she nods and turned around and said something to the person behind her. It must have been, okay I am ready, because a few seconds later the person behind her started to play. After a round of that person another person joined her, until at last Mack started to play. Mack played a downward pattern of two hits each on a note then would move to another note and do the same thing. She did this to what looked like the middle of the instrument and then everyone else joined her until she reached the bottom. As they switched to different notes, they made a whoo sound and played a different rhythm then the first one. The piece turned out great.   
  
After the piece ended I could tell she knew she did great because she did a little yea motion, bowed and sat down beside me at the table.   
"That wasn't so bad, thanks for the inspiration."   
  
"No problem, it was a cool song I loved the different things you did while everyone else did different things."   
"Yea it was cool."   
  
At 9:00 the concert ended and everyone headed to the door. On the way out, Amy came over to Mack and me to congratulate Mack.   
  
"Great job Mack, I noticed you seemed really nervous, and I started to look for who you were looking at and I heard you mouth those words to her in a sarcastic way. I tried to laugh quietly to myself, but it was so funny I burst out laughing pretty loud and got weird looks from everyone, especially Randy."  
  
" Yea I was looking at my friend who mouthed to me that I shouldn't be nervous, even though I don't know a lot of these people and I'm playing the lead in front of them."   
  
"Amy I would like you to meet Kristen, she is in my chem. class and likes this kind of music, so I asked her to check out the concert."   
"oh Well how do u like it?"   
"Oh it is really cool; I would love to learn this kind of music from such upbeat instructors."   
"Oh well thank you, we have another session coming up why don't Mack, at the next class, give me your e-mail address and I can give you info."   
"Okay I will, bye Amy see you next week."   
  
Well Mack did give Amy her e-mail address and she did get info and decided, even though it is expensive, she would take the class. Well a few weeks later, Kristen had her first story at the studio and things went well until. 


	3. something in common

Sorry I haven't posted for a while, I have been in San Fran for 3 days and I have been extremely busy. Here is a long chapter to make up for it. Please review. Also there are some brief sex thoughts towards the end of the page. So beware. Also I left a cliffhanger on the bottom cause I have been pestered enough. I need at least 5 reviews and then u can get the rest. Also give me some feedback on how to get more readers. Feel free to e- mail me and tell me what you think, instead of my friend Julie.fire_stone_8@excite.com  
  
Today was the first day of marimba class, and Kristen couldn't wait till tonight. After she had gotten information via e-mail from Amy, she had talked to her mom and her aunts about it and surprisingly Piper wanted to join. So during all her classes she was to excited to pay attention to her teachers. Right now she was in math class, and even though her teacher made math fun, and he was a hunk, she couldn't concentrate. She looked at the board and the teacher was going on and on about X's and Y's. So she went back to daydreaming and her mind suddenly went to the first day of class when he had walked in late. She had remembered talking with Mack for about 5 minutes until the door opened and in steps this gorgeous hunk of a man.  
  
He looked to be 6'6 with long dark hair pulled in a ponytail; it looked like his whole body had these bulging muscles that looked as big as my head. He had these piercing blue eyes that had a special shine to it that could melt a girl's heart. There was no way anybody could be mad at him after looking into those eyes. All the girls went gaga over him. He was a pretty nice teacher with a very sexy voice and a cool laugh. He still made us do work, but he would develop games that helped us understand Algebra. He explained to us why he was late because he had gotten into a fight with his girlfriend and he was stopped at what seemed like all the lights he passed.  
  
To get to know us better, he introduced himself to us and we went around and told him about us. To get him into a better mood he often cracked jokes that we all laughed and the kids did too and that made him smile. But, right now she couldn't wait to be out of his class, and for the school day to be over.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like forever the bell rang, signaling class to be over. One second after the bell sounded, I was out the door. I went to my locker, gathered my stuff and left to go home. When I got home I watched TV for a while and then started my homework until my mom came home from her club. She then cooked her famous spegetti and after dinner it was finally time to go.  
  
We drove down to Lafayette and then turned into the street that went by the bowling alley and turned onto another street a block down. We turned in and parked in the lot of the nearest pink building with a ramp on one side and other buildings on the other. It had a picture of two mallets together in the front window so we knew it was the right place.  
  
When we got there I noticed that there was two other kids, besides me, and the rest adults. Everybody started to introduce themselves to each other until Amy came to the front of the room.  
  
"Manarroo" Then we all responded with the same word. " Welcome to the Thursday marimba class everybody. I am Amy for all those who haven't met me yet and I thought we would start out with why you came here." Well Amy started to tell her music history and how she came to teach this music. Then everybody said how he or she came to be here. That took about a half-hour and then she asked if we wanted to learn a new song. Of course everybody said yes. Well she started to teach us a song called "Manhanga" which means come hear my little pumpkin. It is performed in wedding ceremonies by the groom and his groomsmen to the bride.  
  
While she was teaching us the different parts Randy, Amy's husband walked in. He opened the door and went to lean against the counter. He watched his beloved teach the class, and was thinking about what they should do in bed tonight. He started to think about what kind of things he could do to pleasure her after a hard day of teaching new students. His mind started to think about what he had done in the past that had made her go wild in bed. He would kiss her from head to toe and then restrain he so that he could do whatever he wanted to her.  
  
As he was thinking that Kristen, Piper, and Amy burst out laughing right in the middle of the song. The song finally ended and they couldn't stop laughing it was so funny. Then Amy says out loud, "Randy I can't believe you would think about that right now, let me at least finish the class." Amy said still laughing but her cheeks blushing a red color. Kristen and Piper just had these disgusting faces and said, gross save that for later.  
  
Randy was speechless, instantly guessing that somehow she knew what he was thinking. He couldn't understand how she would know what he was thinking, without reading her thoughts. He suddenly remembered her doing that on several occasions and he had forgot that she had that power. But, how could Piper and Kristen have known what he was thinking? Then everyone else in the room was stumped about what was so funny. They turned to Amy and could tell she was really blushing, so it had to be something private. They then looked at Piper and Kristen and saw they were still laughing hysterically.  
  
"Okay I now remember how Amy could of known what I was thinking, but how do Piper and Kristen know? "Why would Amy be able to read your thoughts?" asked another student. "Let's just say, we are connected in a special way and she can know what I am feeling, and thinking and I can only know sometimes what she is thinking."  
  
Well Kristen and Piper had just realized they blew their secret so Piper froze the room. When she froze the room everyone but her, Kristen, and surprisingly Amy and Randy didn't freeze.  
  
"Okay well we have the same kind of gifts as you two." Kristen finally said after the room was silent for a couple of minutes. My mom and my aunts Paige and Phoebe are the charmed ones.  
  
"Oh that's where I have heard that name before, I have heard of you guys being so powerful, it is a pleasure to finally meet the great charmed ones." Amy said.  
  
"My powers would never compare to you but I can orb, put people to sleep which I often use to shut Randy up when I just ramble or if we had a fight and I don't wan to talk to him. I can also heals and can talk to people through the mind." Amy said  
  
"And my powers aren't as cool, but I use my power to start fires to cook with and also I can burn through anything with my eyes. I can feel people's emotions, and I have x-ray vision, and can get into people's minds and talk to them and another person Randy added.  
  
"Neat well Piper has some powers like yours, she can blow up things, freeze time and can move things with her mind. Also we are connected to each other like your guys are such as she knows if I get into a fight, or scrape anything because she will have it in the exact same spot as me." Kristen said.  
  
" So during soccer season I get lots of bruises in games and when I come home she immediately asks me why I am so aggressive because people are going to she is being beaten by her husband, Leo, from all the bruises and to not get taken out so much cause she is getting hurt. I just laugh and say I'll try but you have to be to win a soccer game."  
  
"I have the power to talk to anyone through the mind and also read thoughts, like Randy I can feel people's emotions so when someone has a bad day or are sad or angry I know and make them talk to me about it. Also I have mind powers such as going into people's dreams and can control a person to do what I want like you Amy.  
  
When I was younger I had fun going into my aunts and mom's dreams especially the really embarrassing ones because I would feel pleasure from them and go to figure out why and then I would make fun of them for weeks. I also would control my mom, especially, so she would give me extra snacks like cookies and ice cream and especially chocolate, but one day when I was doing it to my mom, aunt Paige saw it, and then told her of it and they found a way to become immune to it."  
  
"Nice that must suck to be connected to each other, like that" Amy asks. I mean I love Randy but I wouldn't want to know what he is feeling and am connected to me at the same time. But it is cool to be able to read his thoughts and then pop random words into his head to mess with his mind especially when he his teaching. Then he suddenly will say out loud, that's not funny, and the whole class gives him looks." Amy says with an evil laugh "Yea well it is no picnic feeling your emotions, especially since you are a women, and have lots and lots of emotions at practically the same time and never the same emotion for more then 5 minutes." Randy says in his own defense. "Yea, but I have to have some fun, since I can't mess with your mind other ways." Amy says while she laughs.  
  
"Yea well back to the discussion, Kristen says after finally stop laughing from Amy and Randy. It sucks but she knows when I get new bruises and she often in the middle of standing in he club, would fall because I had a blonde moment and would trip. I would laugh my head off because she would give me really nasty bruises and I would say she was a blonde a lot also." Kristen says. Plus when I was a baby and would fall down she would know, and all the cuts and scrapes I got she got, so hahahah. Kristen added sticking her tongue out.  
  
"Actually Amy would often have bruises that appeared out of nowhere to off and on and not remember where she got them from. I wonder if you three are connected. We should try a test to find out. Sometimes it was nice because I would be in the middle of playing a song and suddenly I would hear I love you or her saying too fast, or your wrong. Then if she was in the same room as me I would stick my tongue out and then through my head say sure and you're the perfect one. Randy said laughing.  
  
"Well I should tell you that Kristen isn't actually my daughter. Her real mom was killed by a demon after she was born and her father left them. So my family adopted her, but I was the one in charge of her and me and my husband took her in." Piper said.  
  
"Oh how sad, well I am glad that you took her in and raised her up, that's nice." Amy said.  
  
"Anyway lets try something out and see if your three are connected". Randy said curiously "Okay" we said at the same time." "Well the people are about to unfreeze, so before we do this I need to refreeze them." Piper said. "Well everybody should get back into their original spots and we can finish after class." Amy suggested. 


	4. surprises, fights and kidnappings

Sorry I haven't gotten a lot of reviews so I have stopped writing, so I am hoping by me writing another chapter, will get more. Please r/r.  
  
After class had ended at 8:30, Amy and Randy ushered everybody out of the room hoping to get to talk to Piper and Kristen some more. They went into one of the practice rooms and Amy had immediately cast a spell so that one could overhear their conversation. "Wow how did you know how to cast that spell." Kristen asked amazed they knew how to do that. " I learned it in our book of Shadows. I often read and reread the book at night so I can become a better witch." Amy said. "You have to show me your book and I can show you ours and we can compare." Kristen asked "Okay that sounds like fun we can do that later, right now we need to find out more about each other." Amy says getting down to business.  
  
"Okay now, How are you going to test us to see if we are connected?" asked Amy. "Well I need to do something to one of them, pointing to Kristen and Piper, and see if you have the same exact bruise as them in the same spot. " Randy said.  
  
"I got It, I am going to hit Kristen with the mallet on the arm pretty hard and see if you have a bruise there." Randy said So Randy went to the other side of the room and grabbed a mallet. Meanwhile Kristen rolled up her sleeve, and as she was doing that she was telling herself not to be scared. Amy was lost in thought during this, and could have sworn that she heard Kristen talking to herself. Well out of reflex, Amy walked over to Kristen and hugged her and told her it was going to be okay. As Randy was on his way back with the mallet, Amy saw him and hugged her tighter.  
  
"Okay Ready?" Randy asked making sure she was ready. "Just be ready to heal me if he breaks my arm" Kristen adds.  
  
Well Randy grabbed Kristen's arm and brought the mallet hard directly on a bone several times. The minute it touched Kristen's arm all three yelped in agony and after that one time they just clinched their teeth instead of yelling out. By then her arm felt lifeless and there was a start of a nasty bruise forming. Amy and Piper lifted their sleeves up and had the same nasty bruise starting to form in the same spot as Kristen's.  
  
"Well that proves that you three are connected." Randy concluded.  
  
"Oh there is one more thing I forgot to tell you, Leo, Piper's husband, is a white lighter." Kristen adds. "Oh a person that guides witches, well we have one that shows up every once in a while to help us when a demon attacks." Amy says.  
  
"Well I think you should meet him because you might be in more danger since you guys are going to become close to us." Piper says. "Leo" Piper and Kristen yell. A few minutes later a bright light filled the room with balls of light circling with an outline of a person beginning to form. A few seconds later, a tall man with spiky blond hair wearing bright blue shirt with blue jeans stood in the room.  
  
"You called, Oh Amy, Randy what are you doing here" Leo asked very confused after giving Piper a kiss. "Honey, you know Amy and Randy, we just met them tonight." Piper said. "Yea they're my charges, but how do you know them?" Leo asked.  
  
"They're our marimba teachers, Dad." Kristen puts in. "Really well that makes my job easier now that you know who each other are." Leo says relieved. "Hey Leo did you know that Kristen, Piper and Amy are connected to each other through their bodies. Randy asked.  
  
"Actually I did, the elders told me, but they told me not to tell you guys until you met each other, and they told me that Kristen was going to be the person to bring you guys together." Leo says.  
  
"Well they were right, for once, Kristen did bring us together when she met a friend at school who was doing this already and gave her a taste for it and she ended up loving it." Randy added. "I was wondering if I am connected to anyone?" Randy asked curiously. Leo doesn't answer right away, not knowing if he should tell until he has met Paige. But after several minutes he decided to hell with the elders and started to answer Randy's question. "Actually you are connected to Piper's sister Paige." Leo says.  
  
A few weeks later Brrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg went the alarm clock waking up an exhausted and sick Amy Stewart. It's been three weeks since Amy and Randy had met the charmed ones, Leo that turned out to be their whitelighter and Kristen and they had become great friends. Amy and Randy have often been to their house to fight demons or just to have dinner. On her off periods, Kristen would often go to the studio to say hi and pass the time or to look at their version of the Book of Shadows on a demon. They all had learned not to vanquish any demon by themselves, but to communicate through their minds, or have the empath's use their powers to sense what everyone in the group is feeling making sure they are okay.  
  
Recently Kristen had been sick, making Amy and Piper also sick since Friday. Today was Wednesday and Amy, all night, had been throwing up, coughing uncontrollably, and had a high temp no matter how cold the washcloth on her head was and she got no sleep until finally she took a niquil and got to sleep around 2:00. She looked beside her at her loving husband and thought about all he had done for her last night. She was grateful, but she knew that if he has to teach her classes, then he couldn't if he doesn't get any sleep, which he didn't. He kept getting up and getting her a new washcloth, more Niquil, and every time she ran to the bathroom he followed her and would hold her hair back. As she was lost in thought Randy woke up and gently pulling her hair from her eyes, which always instantly brings her out of her thoughts, today being no exception.  
  
Hey beautiful, how are you feeling? 'Awful, I am sorry that you didn't get any sleep last night because of me. " That's okay Ams, I was glad to take care of you, you are my world. "You always make me feel special. "Amy whispers.  
  
"Listen why don't you stay home today and rest and I can come home at lunch to check on you. "I can't I have this important lady coming in to finally fix that computer program at 12:00 and it will be another three weeks before she can do it again."  
  
"Hun you have to take care of yourself, you will get everybody sick and you will be miserable."  
  
"I will make a deal with you how about I don't go to my morning job, and go to the studio to sleep until my class, where you can help me cause I don't have much of a voice."  
  
"Wellll" Randy said while he was thinking. "Okay deal, I would feel better if you are not home alone anyway, so I can take care of you, and I will teach with you."  
  
"How about we take your temp now, and if it goes down later and you stop throwing up I will let you teach." "That is the only way I will and if you fight me then I will tie you down and make you go back to sleep" he says smirking. "Don't think I won't cause you should know me enough to know I won't hesitate to do it." He then takes the thermometer and puts it in her ear. A minute later it beeps and it reads 104. He then looks over at the clock it says 8:00.  
  
Listen let me call Kristen and Piper and see how they are doing and I can bring them to the studio also and quarantine you guys and watch all of you. 'Okay I will take a shower and get into comfy clothes and will get ready to go." "Okay hun call me if you need help, I love you. 'I love you also.' Randy then calls the Halliwell manor and Phoebe picks up.  
  
"Hello" a groggy voice answered. "Hey pheebs it's Randy, listen Amy is sick and is going to go to the studio so I can watch her and I was wondering if Kristen and Piper are also since they are connected." "Yeah they are, nobody got any sleep here taking care of them, and Paige is extra tired making you tired so I suggest you should take a nap also. "Yea well I can take care of them at the studio for you two today so you can rest." Randy says smirking. "I will be just doing paperwork and nobody is going to be there until 12:00 so they can sleep and not be disturbed." "Oh that's wonderful, do u want to pick them up or should I drop them off." No I can pick them up it is on the way, also I made a deal that Amy could teach if her temp went down and she stopped throwing up, so I think that I will do the same for the others.  
  
"Good idea, but I have to warn you that they got into a fight last night cause Kristen snuck out to see a concert and Piper caught her coming in." "They tried to fight, but it was gestures because they both lost their voice, which was a funny site to see by Paige and I." "Are u sure you can handle them? "Yea they will be in and out of consciousness all day, so they won't speak to each other and they shouldn't be too much trouble of they do." "Plus I have extra rope I can tie their mouths to shut them up with in the studio too." "Oh if Leo pops in to check on Piper, I will send him over to help you." K I will be there in a half in hour have them be in something comfortable and bring something they can throw up into. "k see ya"  
  
After getting off the phone with Randy, Phoebe walked into Piper's room where Kristen and Piper were and told them the plan. They felt so bad, they didn't argue and went to take a shower and put on clean clothes. Half and hour later Randy pulls up in his white Toyota Corolla and goes inside to help Phoebe. Five minutes later Randy and Phoebe emerge helping Piper and Kristen out and into the car. The minute they got into the car they all heaved into their buckets, while Randy, and Phoebe held back their hair. When they were done they all immediately fell asleep in their seats. Randy buckled them up and then told Phoebe to call later and to have Leo, if he wants to, pop in and help. Before Randy left Phoebe told him their temperatures were 104. Randy then pulls away from the curb and drives towards the studio.  
  
Once he gets there, he rubs his hand through Amy's hair knowing that was the technique you could use to always wake her up. When he did it a couple of times, she didn't wake up right away and Randy was wondering if he lost his touch. But when he stopped doing it Amy moaned and started to come to." "Of course it would work, randy thought to himself, I have been using that technique ever since we started dating, why wouldn't it of worked." Well when she woke up she leaned forward and immediately threw up almost on his shoes, but randy jumped back before it hit them. After that her face didn't look as pale and she told him she felt better. He then got out of the car and went to the passenger's side and helped Amy to the couch in a practice room. After he set her down, she immediately fell asleep, but not before whispering 'I love you'. I love you too Ams he said kissing her forehead, putting a blanket on her, putting a wash cloth on her head, and the throw up bucket near her.  
  
Then Randy walked back to his car and took Piper and Kristen in the same fashion as Amy and then walked out of the room into the office. He then plopped into the comfy office chair and started to plan his classes for the day and pay bills that were due in a week. After an hour of doing this, he decided to take a break. He walked into the girl's room and took their throw up buckets and cleaned them. After he did that he put them back and changed their washcloths, checked their temp again (102), changed blankets, and checked the temp in the room cause it felt hot to him and turned it down. He looked at the clock and found it was time to call Amy's other work because she was supposed to be in at 9:00 and it was 8:15. After he got off the phone with the desk clerk, he then went back to work.  
  
At about 11:45 he woke Amy up and told her to that she had 15 minutes until that lady came. He checked her temp and it went down one number, but she was still throwing up. "Amy you should let me handle it and go back to bed." Randy said. "No you don't know how to use the program or even get into it. It is better if I just handle it." You are just going to be miserable the whole time and have to leave the room to throw up.  
  
"Randy I told you I have to it is for the sake of keeping this business successful, so drop it." Amy says angrily before going into a coughing fit.  
  
No, you are sick and I love you too much for you to do this. Plus you are not going to get better if you do to much with your sick body." Randy said very concerned. "It is better to reschedule and plan it when you are feeling better, you are no use to me when you are sick. Randy points out.  
  
'RANDY, I HAVE ALREADY TOLD YOU I AM GOING TO DO THIS WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, SO DROP IT.' Amy yells as loud as she can and ends up in a coughing fit. Randy steps toward her try to calm her down by putting his hands on her shoulders, but she pulls away. He tries again, and this time she goes into his embrace and stops coughing. Too late though cause Randy is hurt by that action and makes sure Amy knows it.  
  
"FINE IF YOU WANT TO BE MORE CONCERENED ABOUT THE SUCCESS OF THE BUSINESS THAN YOUR OWN HEALTH THEN I WON'T HELP AT ALL AND YOU CAN TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF. YOU LITTLE BITCH. Randy says without thinking.  
  
" IF I DON'T DO THIS THAN WE WILL LOSE THE MONEY THAT WE DESPERATELY NEED IN ORDER TO MOVE. PLUS I WILL JUST HAVE TO LEAVE, SHE WILL UNDERSTAND, I WILL SACRIFICE MY HEALTH FOR THE SAKE OF THE BUSINESS.' Amy retorts back.  
  
She then runs out of the front door crying hysterically and starts to run on the path behind the building, not caring that she shouldn't be running when she could hardly breathe in the first place. She just wanted to get all her anger out, but after 5 minutes of sprinting, her chest felt like it was going to explode and she kept rolling her ankles from the shoes she chose to wear and she finally stopped.  
  
She walked over to a nearby wall and leaned against it taking slow deep breaths, feeling her heart beat pulse against her chest, she finally gets her breathing down. She goes over what was said by both parties in her mind, immediately regretting saying she agrees the marriage should be over and wants to apologize to Randy. At the same time she can't understand why Randy won't let her just do the program thing with the lady, and then go back to bed.  
  
Then again Randy was just looking out for her welfare because he loved her with all his heart. The whole time she was thinking this, she was not paying attention and didn't even see the demon pop in and hit her over the head with a hard object. The last thing Amy saw was darkness. Then the demon popped into the studio and left a note about Amy on the desk near the door figuring he would look there.  
  
Meanwhile while Amy ran as fast as she could Randy went into a practice room and to a marimba and banged on it as hard as he could with the mallets until his emotions came over him and he couldn't stop himself from crying while he was playing. After 20 minutes of crying the tear drops from his eyes kept falling on the wood and he couldn't play it anymore without the mallets slipping off.  
  
All through this he kept playing his favorite songs and couldn't help but think about all the memories that he shared with Amy teaching and when he learned how tom play the songs as well. After he gained his composure and stopped crying, he suddenly noticed Piper and Kristen yelling at the top of their lungs at each other. He then goes into the room and proceeds to open the door right as Kristen runs out crying. He then walks into the room to a crying Piper.  
  
"WHAT IS ALL THIS YELLING IN HERE ABOUT?" Randy says not caring that he was yelling also. Piper, who had gotten he voice back, begun to tell him the whole story. Okay I was in the middle of a dream and everything was fine when out of nowhere got Kristen woke up screaming calling for someone. Her voice was that of a whisper and would crack a lot like a thirteen-year old boy voice does, so I wasn't able to hear the whole thing. I wake up next to her, and tried to hug her to calm her down, then she tries to get up but I push her back down with her hands not understanding where she would need to go so badly.  
  
"I have to find Amy; it is an emergency" She kept yelling over and over again not telling me anything more. She tried to get up again, but I got in between the door and her and wouldn't budge.  
  
"Mom, move I need to find Amy she told me." No, tell me why you have to find Amy so bad. I DON'T KNOW, I WAS IN A DREAM AND SUDDENLY I DIDN'T FEEL AMY'S PRESENCE ANYMORE I screamed, getting very angry not understanding why she won't let me out of the room." " Don't yell at me I am only trying to help, do u think she is in trouble? " "YES THAT'S WHAT I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO SAY THIS WHOLE TIME."  
  
Look just cause you are mad at me about last night, doesn't mean you can be rude. "JUST GET OUT OF MY WAY AND LET ME FIND AMY BECAUSE I OBIVOUSLY CARE ABOUT HER MORE THEN YOU DO SINCE YOU WON'T LET ME PASS. HOW DARE YOU TALK LIKE THAT TO ME YOUNG LADY, I AM YOUR MOTHER WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT.96 YOU ARE STUCK WITH MY SINCE YOUR REAL MOTHER GOT HERSELF KILLED DOING THE SAME STUPID THING YOU'RE ABOUT TO DO." Kristen slapped her after that comment and started to cuss her out not caring that Randy was there.  
  
We have to go find her because I tried to contact Amy and she didn't answer and that means she is knocked out, or maybe not even paying attention I don't know but I have a very bad feeling about this. "What happened? "Piper asked. Randy then told her the whole story and about their fight and how while they were sleeping from the medications she ran off and hasn't came back yet.  
  
"I was just about to ask if you could sense her when I noticed you had a fight and Kristen ran off. Can you sense Kristen? "Randy asked concerned. Yea she is behind some buildings running as fast as she can, but she won't answer me, I can tell she hates me."  
  
Kristen went into a full sprint around all the buildings, not caring where she was going just wanted to get out from there. Finally after 10 minutes she had a long coughing fit and felt like she was going to puke. So she leaned against a wall and tried to catch her breath and stop coughing. 20 minutes later she was able to breathe again. She looked around trying to remember where she was, but she recognizes any of this. So she started to walk toward a building that looked like she was in before and just shook off the errie feeling she had. She started to get closer and the feeling became so intense she couldn't ignore it.  
  
She tried to talk to Amy using her powers, but every time she tried there was no answer. That isn't usually a good feeling she told herself, something must have happened. She didn't want to contact Piper with her powers because she was still really upset with her, but knew she had to because she was probably in danger also. When she was thinking this she didn't notice the same demon that took Amy, appear behind her. Before she knew it, he had hit her on the head in the same fashion as Amy. 


End file.
